paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper's Brigade
Overview Reaper's Brigade is an antagonist military army comprised of an Ground, Aerial, Naval, Research and Development, Intelligence and Special Forces division. Their members are of some of the best from around the world in their fields. Their main intentions are: # Establish territory in at least 5% of world's total area (2.5% done so already). # Control 15% of world's oil to provide steady cash flow. # Combat presence of world superpowers in poorer countries. Because of these world domination-based operations, R.O.P.E. and T.I.C. have become their main enemies. Clashes between them have begun some time ago, and have resulted in neither side gaining much. However as military technology improves, the whole word will soon become their battlefield and suffer greatly. High Command Reaper's Brigade is headed by a Supreme Commander, who carries out his powers via the High Command. This is the top of the army's hierarchy, controlling everyone and everything bearing the Reaper's Brigade insignia.The only people allowed on the High Command are the Supreme Command himself/herself and heads of each division. Some of the duties they take are: * plan major operations involving two or more divisions * gather on a regular basis to discuss the overall state of Reaper's Brigade * deal with factors or potential enemies threatening their units and territories * vote for new Supreme Commanders and division heads every five years The High Command briefing room is located in the command center of the largest Reaper's Brigade base, Base Alpha. The room itself is enclosed with Grade IV nuclear fallout reinforced steel and can only be entered and exited via sophisticated bio-metrics. Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander is the highest-ranking personnel in Reaper's Brigade. He/she has total power and control, but can be ousted by the division heads is he/she is accused of disorderly conduct, serious corruption or carried out major and preventable mistakes. The current Supreme Commander is Ghost, the only Pup in the High Command. Ground Brigadier The Ground Brigadier is the head of the Ground division, which includes infantry and mechanized warfare. The current Ground Brigadier is Noveske. Aerial Marshall The Aerial Marshall is the head of the Aerial division, which includes aircrafts and missiles.The current Aerial General is Rayden. Naval Admiral The Naval Admiral is the head of the Naval division, which includes warships and submarine forces.The current Naval Admiral is the Huntress. Research and Development Major The Research and Development Major is the head of the Research and Development division, which includes experimental weapons and technology research. The current Research and Development Major is Viper. Intelligence General The Intelligence General is the head of the Intelligence division, which includes oversea spying and territory mapping. The current Intelligence General is Riley. Special Forces Colonel The Special Forces Colonel is the head of the Special Forces division, which includes the Neo-Reapers task force. The current Special Forces Colonel is Ranger. Responsibility of All Division Heads Every division head (Ground Brigadier, Aerial Marshall, Naval Admiral, Research and Development Major, Intelligence General and Special Forces Colonel) is responsible for overseeing and commanding his/her respective division in a professional and skilled manner. He/she is also to cooperate well with other Generals in order to carry out successful joint operations. If else, he/she will be booted out of the High Command and demoted. History Coming soon! Geography Coming soon! Operations Coming soon! Symbols Coming soon! Divisions Reaper's Brigade has a total of 600,000 men, 100,000 machines and 55 territories around the world. The bulk of these resources are in the Ground, Aerial and Naval divisions. Ground Division The Ground division, led by Ground Brigadier Noveske, is comprised of around 55,000 mechanized vehicles and 450,000 troops and servicemen. It is the strongest division in Reaper's Brigade and makes up the backbone of the offensive force. Extensive research done by the Research and Development division has optimized these units into unbeatable war machines. Infantry Troops Marine The Marine is the main type of infantry troop of the division. He/she is able-bodied, loyal and intelligent. The Marine is fast and mobile, and can be equipped with a variety of handheld weapons, including assault rifles, sniper rifles and shotguns. He/she is protected by light reinforced ballistic body-plating. . . Attack Dog The Attack Dog is a light infantry unit. It is specially trained to assist Marines in sniffing out mines, attack and kill unsuspecting enemies and act as a personal guardian. It is the fastest in the infantry. They play a valuable role in boosting up soldiers' morale and surviving the struggle of war. . . Support Gunner The Support Gunner is a heavy infantry troop. He/she is stronger but slower than the Marine. He/she is usually equipped with a heavy-machine gun, AA guns and twin Miniguns, which generally provide better firepower against armored enemy units. He/she is protected by heavy reinforced ballistic body-plating. . . . Hellbringer The Hellbringer is a heavy infantry troop. His/her most notable feature is his weapon: a napalm flamethrower capable of melting through metal and skin alike at a maximum range of 50m. He/she is faster than the Marine, and is armored with fire-retardant ballistic plating. Although extremely effective against close-ranged ground targets, the Hellbringer is unable to fire upon aircrafts. . . Mortar Team The Mortar Team is a pair of Marines operating a 100mm mortar. The weapon rains down bursts of anti-armor shells that are deadly against vehicles and structures. The Mortar Team is commonly placed behind infantry and mechanized lines to provide bombardment of advancing enemies and to spur and take out fortified targets. . . . Juggernaut The Juggernaut is a heavy infantry troop. He/she is the most heavily-armored and armed of all troops. The Juggernaut normally carries either an automatic shotgun or twin Minigun and is protected by 85mm ballistic and flak plating. He/she uses her immense health to clear buildings and distract enemy fire. . . . Wraith The Wraith is an airborne infantry trooper. He/she is propelled by dual VTOL engines, enabling it the maneuverability of a hummingbird. The Wraith is armed with twin Miniguns, targeting mainly aircrafts and infantry troops. They are commonly seen in large hordes of around twenty flanked by Raider drones. . . . I-1 Hercules The I-1 Hercules is a medium mech. It is operated by a pilot, who is protected inside a hard Plexiglass cockpit. It is armed with four Miniguns, making it effective against infantry troops, light-armored vehicles, aircrafts and missiles. The Hercules is surprisingly fast for its size. It is one of the most valuable assets of the Ground division. . . . I-2 Ares The I-2 Ares is a heavy mech. It is operated by two pilots, who are protected inside a cockpit like the Hercules. It's main role is to clear obstacles for infantry troops via its heavy claws and destroy vehicles with its particle canon. The Ares is especially effective when paired with the Hercules and Wraith, and are the main defenders for Reaper's Brigade resource depots and airfield. . . Mechanized Vehicles ''' '''C-1 Honey Badger The C-1 Honey Badger is a light battle drone. It's armed with a 40mm repeating canon. It is very fast, clocking at around 140kmph, and versatile thanks to its advanced thread system. Combining these two features makes the Honey Badger effective at dodging fire from heavier vehicles up closer and taking them out. . . C-2 Talon The C-2 Talon is a light battle drone. It's equipped with twin 25mm Miniguns designed to mow down hordes of advancing troops, and is also particularly effective against light aircraft. Its supercharged threads allows scaling of any terrain, including quicksand and marshes. The Talon is well armored for a battle drone. . . C-3 Vanquisher The C-3 Vanquisher is an armored-fighting vehicle. It serves mainly as a troop carrier and light support tank, carrying up to 30 Marines. It is armed with a 45mm Minigun, which helps clear the way for the Marines. The Vanquisher also has ports for troops to fire from within. . C-4 Fang The C-4 Fang is a light battle tank. It is armed with a 50mm Miniguns intended to hit aircrafts at ranges up to 4km away. Its armor isn't very good, whch is why they're protected. The Fang is best used in stationary positions, for constant movement isn't its strong suit. . C-5 Ranger The C-5 Ranger is the main type of troop carrier of the division. It sacrifices weapons and armor for a unparalleled cargo space for up to 50 Marines and fast speeds. Still, there are multiple ports along the side enabling troops from within to fire their weapons. Variants of the Ranger include track-laying vehicles and a supply-carrying vehicle. . C-6 Dagger The C-6 Dagger is a medium battle tank. Its unique weapon is an EMP shocker. It electrifies mechs and vehicles within 25m with blue bolts and shuts off their electronics temporarily. It can also electrify infantry troops to death. The Dagger is much valued for breaking enemy lines. . . C-7 Grizzly The C-7 Grizzly is a medium battle truck. It crosses rugged terrains with its sturdy tires and fires upon troops and aircrafts with its twin 50mm Miniguns. The Grizzly is also notable for having their main weapons switched with ease. Alternatives include missile launchers, rocket arrays, smooth-bore canons and particle Miniguns. . . C-8 Jaeger The C-8 Jaeger is a medium battle tank. Its most innovative feature is its force field, which after a ten-minute charge can deflect any energy shells for around a minute. It also has immense firepower, thanks to it's variety of anti-armor and anti-air smooth-bore canons. The Jaeger is usually deployed before assault ops to clear the path. . . C-9 Scorpion The C-9 Scorpion is a medium hover tank. Because it's propelled into the air by powerful turbo-shaft engines, it's able to skim at speeds of 230kmph over rocky terrains and rivers easily, making it the fastest vehicle of the Division. It's armed with a 200mm ion canon and dual rocket systems. . C-10 Centurion The C-10 Centurion is the main type of battle tank of the division. It boasts twin devastating 300mm smooth-bore canons firing anti-armor shells. Its armor is up to 500mm in thickness, capable of withstanding most enemy fire. The Centurion can carry up to 15 Marines. . C-11 Charger The C-11 Charger is a heavy battle tank. It fires 350mm anti-tank missiles which can destroy even the Centurion in a couple of shots. Although painfully slow, it is very hard to destroy due to its 750mm armor. It serves alongside with the Centurion and Scorpion in an average cavalry column. . C-12 Raider The C-12 Raider is a heavy battle tank. It has a specially modified 120mm repeating smooth-bore canon designed to flatten even the hardiest structures. Its 450mm armor protects from building turrets and defenders. The Raider can be remotely controlled from command vehicles or buildings, though this function is seldom used. . C-13 Warhorse The C-13 Warhorse is the largest vehicle (or crawler) of the division, equal to the size and weight of about 10 Centurions. It's functions as heavy troop carrier with a maximum capacity of 200. It's protected by three 150mm repeating smooth- bore canon, rocky arrays, AA guns and virtually invincible 1150mm frontal armor. The Warhorse's most feared weapon are its front rollers, capable of pulverizing up anything in its path. . C-14 Terminator The C-14 Terminator is the main type of artillery vehicle of the division. It is the second largest vehicle, and has the longest gun at over 9m. It fires earth-shattering 1000mm shells, and is much feared. However, the Terminator is slow, cannot hit targets less than 1km away and takes a long time to reload. . C-15 Hellfire The C-15 Hellfire is a heavy artillery vehicle. It is capable of firing various types of missiles, such as splitting missiles, anti-air missiles and WMDs. It is also boasts the longest range of all vehicles, firing at a maximum range of over 1100km. Like the Terminator, it is very slow but speed is not a concern for their role in battles. . . Aerial Division The Aerial division, led by Aerial Marshall Rayden, is comprised of around 9,000 aircrafts and missiles and 50,000 pilots. It is a very sophisticated division, usually utilizing just-released technologies before another other division. The Aerial division is mainly used for support, taking out fortified positions and targets and transporting troops and supplies. Aircrafts A-10 Slayer The A-10 Slayer is a light attack drone. Its twin 20mm Miniguns are effective against aircrafts, light infantry units and light vehicles. It flies in dense hordes anywhere from twenty to over a hundred units, creating a formidable swarm. The Slayer is VTOL , allowing a hummingbird's flight. . . A-11 Reaper The A-11 Reaper is a light attack drone. It flies at speeds of 400kmph, the fastest speed for a drone, and A-2 Alligator The A-2 Alligator is the main attack gunship and troop carrier. It's very versatile in the air and can reach speeds up to 220kmph. It's armed with plasma Miniguns and smart bombs, giving it intercepting and bombing capabilities. Although light armored, its powerful rotors makes it hard to take down. It can carry up to 20 fully-equipped troops. . . A-4 Banshee The A-4 Banshee is a heavy VTOL gunship, targeting mainly other aircraft and vehicles. It's very fast, capable of speeding through the air at 900kmph. Its main weapon is a 45mm ion repeater in its nose. It is also equipped with dual rocket systems and underwing canons. Like the Alligator, the Banshee is able to transport 20 fully-equipped troops. . A-5 Raptor The A-5 Banshee is the main fighter and interceptor. Flying at over Mach 7, the Raptor fires guided ion missiles. It is painted with advanced stealth paint, rendering it invisible to enemy radar and guided weapons. It can commonly be found protecting groups of Condors on bombing strafes. . A-6 Phantom The A-6 Phantom is a variant of the Banshee. It gives up its anti-air weapons for anti-ground canons and bombs and a slower speed of Mach 3. However, it is better armored, thus making it more suitable for taking out heavily-guarded targets. . . A-11 Condor The A-11 Condor is the main strategic bomber. It drops many types of bombs, such as napalm, plasma and electric warheads, all designed to wipe out anything on the ground. It's protected by 400mm armor, protecting it against anti-air fire. . . Naval The naval division is comprised of around 700 war boats, which include attack boats, destroyers and aircraft carriers, and 100,000 seamen. It controls Reaper's Brigade's sea territory and mainly defends them. The naval division is one of the most underrated sections, as it's fields of combat can only be integrated with the aerial division. It was created when R.O.P.E. took a stance to threaten its sea territories. Enemies Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon!